forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Vagaari War
Category: Nymean Events Category: Unofficial Events The Vagaari War is a conflict resulting from the Yavin Crisis where the Vagaari attacked a Nymean fleet. Since the Nymeans and the Chiss had many alliances and the Chiss had no love lost for the Vagaari slavers, the Chiss Ascendancy jumped on the chance to put the Vagaari in their place once more. The war started with a series of quick probes from allied Chiss and Nymean fleets into Vagaari space. Due to the lack of static Vagaari positions, the options for attack were limited. Both allied fleets spread out into hunting packs to find and track any Vagaari fleets. The first break came two weeks into the conflict when a Chiss scout ship spotted a Vagaari fleet in an abandoned system. Once the word got out, scores of Chiss and Nymean ships converged on the location and engaged as one force. The battle was quick and furious resulting in a Vagaari route and the near annihilation of their fleet. The Vagaari struck back with a series of raids on Chiss and Nymean outposts and colonies. The Nymean colony of Helize III was attacked and the entire population of 12,000 was carried into slavery. A Nymean convoy was ambushed and nearly destroyed as well. A month into the war, the Vagaari staged an attack on Paletn V that proved to be their undoing. The resulting Battle of Paletn V crushed the Vagaari attackers as the Third Nymean Fleet ambushed the attackers and crushed their space forces. Vagaari ground forces were hit hard as Chiss troops linked up with local defenders and slaughtered the slavers to the last man. Just three days after that, the Second Nymean Fleet with a massive Chiss fleet attacked another Vagaari fleet leaving it in tatters. Pulse mass generators were deployed trapping them and causing great turmoil among the Vagaari forces. Subsequent Vagaari raids were mildly successful in hitting supply convoys and communications arrays. A Chiss scouting party was ambushed and destroyed. The largest Vagaari victory of the war saw a Vagaari fleet ambushing and soundly defeating a Chiss supply outpost which was resupplying a Chiss and Nymean fleet. Four capital ships and sixteen frigates were destroyed by the Vagaari in that battle. The last official battle in the war was the Laonex Ambush where the Chiss pounced a Vagaari fleet readying to launch an attack in Nymean space. The Chiss immediately launched pulse mass generators over the entire area and employed two interdictor cruisers to trap the Vagaari. The battle lasted for several hours allowing for Nymean forces under Setran to join the fight as a final obstacle for the escaping Vagaari to face. After the Laonex Ambush, the Vagaari were crushed beyond hope of going on the offensive. Chiss and Nymean forces continued to prove and scout around searching for remnants of the Vagaari for many months after the conflict. Most of the Nymean forces were pulled away into other conflicts, but the Chiss, who had larger ships, continue to keep a heavy military presence in the area. The results of the brief war were favorable for both the Chiss and the Nymeans. Their relationship developed further as they fought along side each other for a common purpose. The probings and scouting parties enabled the Nymeans to discover several more systems both inhabited and empty to develop. Some small planets joined the Nymean Ascendancy to gain protection against the Vagaari and other hostilities. Two planets with large populations but primitive technology joined the Nymeans to gain access to technology. Dozens of uninhabited systems were claimed by the Nymeans for later colonization and resource development. In all, the Nymeans nearly doubled their total number of planets and added a population equivalent to 30% of their new total population.